darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
572
Barnabas encounters Joe at Nicholas' house, while the warlock himself smarms Maggie. Synopsis : Morning at Collinwood, and the residents of the great house are unaware of the dangers that surround them. But in the Old House on the huge estate, there are two people who are very aware of those dangers, and on this day they will make a desperate attempt to end them. '' Julia believes that Nicholas is involved in the vampings, not as the vampire, but in some other way. Julia visits Maggie, who’s worried about Joe because he’s not been going to work or answering his phone. Julia warns Maggie to be careful of Nicholas; after she leaves, Joe shows up and passes out. Maggie wants to take Joe to the hospital; he refuses. She's tired of arguing with him and being stood up; she wants answers that he's not willing to give. He says he loves and needs her, no matter what; they kiss. Julia tells Barnabas that Nicholas will be out of his house at five; they decide to break in. As night approaches, Joe panics. He wants to lock the door, then he wants to leave Collinsport and never come back. The dogs howl, and he tries to leave. Maggie tries to stop him but he pushes her down. Joe goes to Angelique. Julia and Barnabas find the door to Nicholas’ house unlocked. Barnabas finds Joe; he claims to be there to tell Nicholas to stay away from Maggie. Both Barnabas and Joe tell the other to leave. Memorable quotes : 'Maggie: I can't just pack my bags and leave the city that I've lived in all my life. Where would we go? : '''Joe: I don't know. I don't care. Any place else. : Maggie: How would we live? : Joe: Maggie, we'll get married - I'll support you somehow, but the point is we've got to get out of here! ---- : Maggie (to Joe): Something strange is going on here. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that you shouldn't leave this house. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Joe: Resisting Angelique. * TIMELINE: Day 233 begins, and will end in 573, (this could be part of Day 232, however there is nothing to directly link it). It's morning. Joe hasn't been to work for three days, he has missed three days in a row. Nicholas is coming over today to get Maggie's answer on the painting. Maggie and Joe had a date last night, but Joe stood her up. Bloopers and continuity errors * The photographic slide of Nicholas' house by the sea shifts and it seems as if the House moved. * When Barnabas and Julia enter Nicholas' house, the background is nothing but clouds. There is a foot and leg of a stagehand in view at the bottom right of the screen in the next shot, as Barnabas looks into the drawing room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 572 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 572 - Junior Detectives0572